


Unsure

by tabbykate



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykate/pseuds/tabbykate
Summary: Danny wasn't exactly sure when the jokes had stopped being...well, jokes.Arin wasn't exactly sure when the looks had gone from platonic to something different.Neither Dan nor Arin was exactly sure when their relationship had transformed into something else.





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> I love our boys.  
> I know this is kinda short, but I'm 10x better at writing cute short shit than anything else. Maybe I'll try something longer in the future.  
> ALSO! NO HATE TO SUZY OR ASHLEY AT ALL!! I love them both too, and no disrespect is meant to either of them, or Arin or Danny for that matter. Just for fun!  
> Enjoy :)

Danny wasn't exactly sure when the jokes had stopped being...well, jokes. 

"Dude, you're hot as fuck. I'd tap that."  
Danny let out a laugh, as his heart skipped. "Man, shut the fuck up!"  
"Nah, I'm serious!" Arin said, his deadpan tone being disrupted by a rising laugh."I'd fuck that tight butthole." This made Dan laugh harder, doubling over on their couch, clutching his stomach.  
"Oh, man, that is such a gross way of saying you'd have sex with me!" he replied, small giggles still erupting from his mouth. Arin grinned, "Hey, I don't hear you protestin'!"  
"Yeah? Well we both know if we fucked, I'd top. I'm Danny fuckin' Sexbang, baby!" Dan smirked, shoving Arin slightly in the shoulder. Arin's mouth lifted upwards, and he let out a "pfft" of amusement. But that was all. Dan didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't like Arin to be the one to get quiet after making sex jokes. Dan squinted at his friend - is Arin blushing? - before a scream of frustration shocked him back into focus.  
"OH FUCK THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT! THIS IS BULLSHIT, DAN! I WISH I WAS FUCKING DEAD!"  
Dan was back to wheezing with laughter, throwing his head back to rest on the top of the couch as Arin swore and yelled some more and the moment passed.

Arin wasn't exactly sure when the looks had gone from platonic to something different.

Dan's eyes were like bottomless bowls of melted chocolate, glistening when the artificial light caught them in just the right place, golden flecks of caramel shining through when the sun rested across his face. Long eyelashes played at his lids, making his eyes look bigger, fuller. His hair bounced at his shoulders, each strand different from the next, dark brown fading into a light auburn on a summers day, those curls dancing with every movement, no matter how small. His smile lit up his face, his laugh brightened the room, making Arin laugh along with him. His hands were strong but gentle; long elegant fingers, perfectly cut nails. His body was long and toned, the definition of muscles creeping through his arms, stomach and legs, his skin sun-kissed and smooth.  
Not that Arin looked at Danny like that. 

Danny wasn't exactly sure when the butterflies appeared.

Arin greeted him, as normal, when Dan walked into the Grumps Office. That off-kilter grin, that "Hey, Dan!", those honey coloured eyes that looked right into his. Dan smiled back, stuttered a "H-hey!" and mentally shook himself as his heart twirled with confusion. I'm just tired, he thought, just sleep deprived, his brain told him, ignoring the solid nine hours of sleep he had gotten that night.  
When they sat down to play, things got back to normal for Dan. Easy jokes and conversations came naturally, as a always, but now whenever the man beside him smiled at him, or nudged Dan's knee with his own, or threw his head back to let out an explosion of laughter, Danny felt his stomach twist, his heart beat faster. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly.  
Just another thing to shove to the back of his mind.

Arin wasn't exactly sure when the touches became something he almost craved. 

When Dan leant on his shoulder after a long day of filming, the weight felt warm and comfortable, like a blanket on a lonely night. When Dan slung his arm around his neck when they were walking around town, it made him blush and laugh under his breath, making him subconsciously move closer to the taller man. When Dan held his hand while he broke down in the bathroom, it felt like nothing could ever hurt him again, so long as he had that calloused, soft hand in his.  
When Dan hugged him after a particularly hard game of Mario Maker, he felt like he was home. 

Neither Dan nor Arin was exactly sure when their relationship had transformed into something else. 

They suppose it was when they kissed that drunken night in Miami, Arin's alcohol filled brain pushing him forward until his lips met Dan's, moving against each slowly, before Arin pulled back and passed the fuck out. 

They suppose it was when they made out in the Grump Room, when everyone else had gone home. One minute they were finishing up an episode, and the next, Dan had pulled Arin forward by the fabric of his t-shirt and slotted his lips against the others. Arin's hands travelled to Dan's unruly hair, fingers digging into his scalp pleasantly. Dan's hands travelled to Arin's soft jaw, cupping his head, one of his thumbs tracing a pattern on the other's cheek. Soft noises coming from the both of them, gasps of breath when they broke apart, and the soft laughter that followed, the thump on the shoulder and the light-hearted "fuck you, Danny".

They suppose it was when they fucked for the first time, in Dan's bed. The marks made on Arin's skin, light tattoos of possession decorating his jaw, neck and chest, the lips pressed to Dan's skin, his throat, his ear, his mouth. The moans, the gasps of "Arin!", the whimpers of "Danny!", the arches of backs, the breathlessness of it all, the smell of sex, the feeling of warm bodies, the feeling of euphoria.  
The afterglow, the lying in bed, the soft kisses to the heads, cheeks, noses, lips. The morning after, tangled up in each other's limbs, soft hair on a toned chest, the croaky voices and tired giggles. 

They weren't exactly sure how things had worked out like this, but they were both damn happy it had.


End file.
